My Brother and Me
by Rewinsan
Summary: Dia adikku yang tidak pernah kuanggap. Tapi, dia telah membenarkan jalan hidupku. Haruskah aku mulai menganggapnya sebagai adikku? Apakah aku sudah terlambat?


Sebenarnya ini sudah pernah ku kirim di facebook note. Tapi tokohnya bukan Fairy Tail karena kutujukan untuk teman – temanku yg mungkin kurang tertarik anime. Jadi, sekarang ku post saja cerita ini (yang asli, yeah...dengan sedikit perubahan sih) dengan tokoh Fairy Tail yang sejak awal sudah menjadi ideku :D

Hope you will like it and don't forget to review :D

Genre: Family/angst

Summary: Dia adikku yang tidak pernah kuanggap. Tapi, dia telah membenarkan jalan hidupku. Haruskah aku mulai menganggapnya sebagai adikku? Apakah aku sudah terlambat?

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tail<strong> 

**Hiro Mashima**

**My Brother and Me **

**Rewinsan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku Lyon Fullbuster usia 19 tahun. Akan kupersilahkan kalian membaca jalan hidupku selama 19 tahun ini bersama Malaikat yang kini pergi. Malaikat ini awalnya kusangka adalah musibah. Tapi ternyata malah membawaku kembali ke jalan yang benar. Mungkin ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Malaikat itu. Inilah satu – satunya caraku untuk menembus kesalahanku selama ini. Ya, ini cara terakhir untuk membenarkan semua kesalahan ini. Aku memang orang yang naif, tapi aku tidak akan menyadarinya kalau Malaikat itu tidak ada disampingku.

.

.

**Lyon usia 2,5 tahun**

Ini pertama kali aku melihat sosok yang bernama adik itu. Ia berada dalam dekapan ibu. Ayah juga dengan asyiknya menggoda sosok itu dengan mencubit pipinya. Alhasil ia menangis dan ibu segera menginjak kaki ayah.

"Hey, Lyon! Kemarilah" Ibu memintaku datang menghampirinya. Kukabulkan keinginannya. Ingat, surga ditelapak kaki ibu.

"Ini adikmu Gray, manis sekali" tanpa bertanya pendapatku. Ibu langsung saja menyebut sosok yang berstatus adik itu dengan kata manis. Ah, dia tak semanis permen stroberi kesuakaanku. Lihat saja rambutnya yang hitam kelam itu, ia nampak seperti warna langit malam tanpa kehadiran bulan dan bintang. Sungguh pertanda kegelapan yang diselimuti kesedihan. Lalu, warna kulitnya yang putih bagai salju. Ini bukan karena ia salah warna pigmen kulit, kan? Bayi tetangga saja warna kulitnya kemerah – merahan. Sial, ini membuatku kesal. Kenapa kulitku bisa kalah bersih dengannya? Padahal aku jarang keluar rumah. Paling – paling keluar perbatasan kota, tepatnya mendekati daerah pantai. Aku memang sering bermain ke rumah kakekku. Tapi masa sih gara – gara itu aku menjadi agak gosong?

Baiklah, kita lanjutkan. Aku malas mendeskripsikan sosok itu. Maka aku hanya duduk dengan tenang di samping ibuku. Sejak saat itu juga, ayah dan ibu lebih sibuk mengurus kebutuhannya daripada kebutuhanku yang sebenarnya masih termasuk dalam usia balita ini. Gray kondisi fisiknya agak lemah. Itu karena ia lahir prematur. Oleh karena itu dia harus mendapat perhatian ekstra dari kedua orang tuaku. Hah...ini benar – benar merepotkan.

.

.

**Lyon usia 6 tahun**

Asyik! Hari ini statusku bertambah lagi menjadi murid sekolah dasar kelas 1! Tentu saja status sebagai kakak tidak kuhitung. Cukup dengan status keluarga Fullbuster yang kalau boleh jujur kusebut kurang menarik namanya itu, lalu status anak pertama, dan status anak berandalan di sekitar perumahan. Dan aku bercita – cita untuk menambah area kekuasaanku itu.

Hari ini ayah berjanji akan mengantarku ke sekolah. Apalagi aku masih asing dengan anak – anak selain diriku. Aku yakin ayah menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai orang tua yang peduli terhadap keselamatan anaknya. Anak seumurku kan belum boleh dilepas begitu saja. Apalagi, aku berandalan cap perumahan. Ayah pasti tidak mau melihatku membuat ulah di hari pertamaku sekolah.

Tapi jabatan ayah sebagai orang tua peduli langsung kuhapus ketika makhluk sial itu berulah. Tepat saat ayah membuka pintu mobil, hendak mengantarku ke sekolah, ibu berlari memanggil – manggil ayah sambil menggendong Gray. Aku punya firasat buruk untuk ini.

Benar saja, Ibu dengan bangga memamerkan Gray yang sudah bisa membaca koran kepada ayah. Ayah sangat takjub dengan ini. Aku sempat mendengar tanggapan ayah.

"Cerdas sekali! padahal Lyon saja belum bisa membaca buku dongeng dengan lancar!"

Sial! Memang salahku kalau aku belum bisa membaca dengan lancar. Salah siapa kalian berdua terlalu sibuk mengurus Gray! Lihat jam tanganmu, ayah! Aku sukses membuat rekor di hari pertama, yaitu TELAT!

Sejak saat itu, aku mendapat tugas baru. Membujuk Gray untuk membaca buku dongeng. Karena kata ayah dan ibu, makhluk berambut hitam kelam ini belum pantas melihat kejahatan dunia. Tapi, yang namanya kesialan, ia tidak mau membaca buku dongeng. Ia malah membuka – buka buku pelajaranku. Kemudian ia mengerjakan beberapa soal matematika. Gara – gara dia, aku jadi tidak pernah membuka bukuku. Aku lebih sering memelototinya karena mengambil jatahku sebagai pelajar. Jika dia mulai membuka bukuku, aku akan duduk disampingnya, memelototinya yang sibuk menghitung soal – soal. Hal ini selalu kulakukan. Sampai – sampai aku juga ikutan lancar mengerjakan soal – soal itu. Dan kupastikan aku tidak akan berterimakasih padanya!

.

.

**Lyon usia 9 tahun**

Hari ini aku sangat kesal. Aku kesal kepada Gray dan Ibuku. Sebenarnya diantara kekesalan itu, aku juga merasa sedikit bimbang dan bingung.

Ini berawal dari Gray yang memaksaku untuk mengantarkannya ke bioskop untuk menonton film jagoan kampung. Yang benar saja? Buat apa Gray yang lebih suka berkutat dengan buku tebal itu menonton sesuatu yang berbau kekerasan? Salah makan apa dia? Tapi, ternyata dugaanku salah. Ini dilakukannya agar aku mengerti bahwa menjadi berandalan itu tidak baik. Ia banyak berceloteh saat film ini diputar. Preman – preman yang sering melakukan kekerasan di film itu terus dicibirnya dengan sesekali menyamakan tindakan preman tersebut dengan diriku.

Setelah film selesai, aku segera menariknya pulang. Di tengah perjalanan, aku melihat teman sekelasku dihantam kakak kelas. Aku tahu, mereka pasti memalak temanku itu. Dasar anak SD zaman sekarang! Kenapa mereka bisa – bisanya memalaki orang? Belajar dari mana sih?

Dengan nafas memburu, aku berlari menerjang 3 orang kakak kelas itu. Kutinggalkan Gray sendiri di belakang. Aku tahu, ia pasti akan menceramahiku. Alasannya pasti karena menjadi berandalan lagi. Tapi aku tak peduli, yang ada dalam pikiranku sekarang adalah menyelamatkan temanku! Aku berkorban demi keadilan! Sama seperti akhir kisah preman di film tadi!

Selesai dengan urusan baku hantam ini, aku mendapat banyak ucapan terima kasih dari temanku. Ia merelakan beberapa makanan ringan yang hendak direbut oleh kakak kelas yang sudah babak belur kuhajar itu untuk diberikan kepadaku. Aku sempat menolak, tapi ia tetap memaksa. Lalu ia berjanji akan menjadi best friendku selamanya. Wow, sungguh hal tak terduga. Lalu aku berbalik mendekati Gray yang masih terpaku di tempat. Aku sempat kaget melihat butiran air mata mengalir di pipinya. Sedang apa bocah ini menangis? Karena tidak ingin pulang kemalaman, kuseret saja dia menuju rumah. Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung kena semrpot oleh ibuku. Ia menuduhku berkelahi di depan Gray. Terbukti dengan lusuh dan kotornya baju yang kukenakan ini. Aku mengiyakan, tapi aku membantah membuat Gray merasa takut dengan ulahku ini. Tapi, sebelum Ibu sempat memarahiku lagi, Gray angkat bicara di sela – sela tangisannya.

"Tidak, Ibu. Aku bangga melihat kakak berjuang demi keselamatan temannya"

Lalu ibu tidak jadi memarahiku, ia malah berjanji akan membuat masakan enak untuk makan malam. Katanya sih demi membenahi kesalahpahaman ini. Ibu sempat berkata sesuatu padaku.

"Nah, Lyon, adikmu ini sangat perhatian padamu. Sampai – sampai ia membelamu"

Aku memalingkan muka "Perhatian apanya?"

Ibu tersenyum "Oleh karena itu tunjukan juga rasa sayangmu, Lyon"

Lagi – lagi Ibu memaksaku dan lebih memihak pada Gray. Aku kesal dan berlari masuk ke dalam kamarku. Kupukul keras meja belajarku hingga beberapa tumpukan buku jatuh bertebaran. Menunjukkan rasa sayang pada makhluk itu? Huh, jangan bercanda. Bahkan aku tak tahu bentuk kasih sayangku itu seperti apa! Ini benar – benar membuatku bingung!

.

.

**Lyon usia 15 tahun**

Aku sudah bertobat dari yang namanya preman itu. Entah kenapa aku kehilangan selera bertarung sejak ibu bertanya tentang bentuk kasih sayang itu. Sampai sekaranag aku belum menemukan jawabannya.

Selain itu pada usia ini aku mulai mengencani saentro cewek di SMP ku. Jangan salahkan aku yang punya wajah di atas rata – rata ini yang menyebabkan semua wanita yang menemuiku langsung terpanah hatinya oleh panah si cupid. Ah, berlebihan. Tapi memang benar, aku sering melakukan PDKT alias pendekatan, dilanjutkan dengan basa – basi gak jelas, tukar nomor HP, pacaran, terus diputusin. Sungguh masa yang penuh kesenangan.

Suatu hari, aku memberanikan diri membohongi kedua orang tuaku. Aku berkata bahwa ada tugas kelompok di rumah teman. Padahal aslinya aku akan berkencan dengan pacar ke-20 ku, Juvia Loxar namanya. Aku sudah berjanji akan menemaninya jalan – jalan di kebun binatang. Kenapa di kebun binatang? Karena adik yang tak pernah kuanggap itu dengan seenaknya saja mendekati pacarku itu. Juvia langsung kalah dengannya, katanya sih karena keluguan Gray itu. Maka dengan senang hati ia mengajak Gray ke kebun binatang. Tentu aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Aku tahu sebenarnya Gray berencana meneliti ciri – ciri khusus hewan mamalia, reptilia, dan lia – lia lainnya secara langsung. Ia berencana menemukan sendiri ciri – ciri hewan tersebut tanpa harus membuka buku. Katanya untuk mempraktekan salah satu sifat seorang ilmuwan, yaitu High Curiosity.

Kenapa ia harus mengajak Juvia? Karena kedua orang tuaku itu tidak mengizinkan Gray pergi sendirian. Sebenarnya mereka sempat memintaku menemani Gray. Tapi mana sudi aku menemani bocah sial ini. Dan sialnya lagi, aku sempat mengajak Juvia ke rumahku. Mumpung tidak ada ayah dan ibu. Nah, pada saat itu Gray dengan segala aktingnya muncul di depan kami berdua yang sedang asyik menonton film di TV layar datar keluargaku ini, ingat kecuali Gray yang tidak pernah kuanggap sebagai bagian dari keluarga! Pada saat itu, ia sengaja (menurutku) menawarkan minum untuk kami berdua.

"Mau kubuatkan minuman?" tawar Gray.

"Wah! Kau baik hati sekali Gray! Tidak seperti kakakmu ini yang sangat cuek" kata Juvia sambil menggodaku. Juvua memang suka membanding – bandingkanku dengan Gray. Tapi, karena aku menyayanginya maka kuabaikan saja candaannya itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kencan kita?" tanya Juvia. Pada saat itu Gray sedang sibuk di dapur menyiapkan minuman.

Selama 10 menit kami berdebat tentang lokasi kencan. Gray yang sibuk memperhatikan kami berdua akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Ke kebun binatang saja" usulnya yang langsung diterima oleh Juvia. Sebenarnya aku ingin menolak. Apalagi saat tahu Gray akan ikut. Tapi, demi menyenangkan Juvia aku harus bersabar.

Alhasil, sampai sekarang kebun binatang menjadi tempat wajib aku dan pacarku untuk terus bermesraan. Hasil berikutnya adalah, aku jadi semakin menyayanginya dan tidak bisa memutuskan hubungan ini dengannya. Bagaimana tidak? Pada saat Gray sibuk mencatat ciri – ciri banyak hewan di kebun binatang itu, aku dan Juvia malah asyik berdua menyamakan diri dengan wajah binatang. Dan kupikir itu lucu.

Akhirnya, sejak saat itu aku memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi playboy. Aku sudah merasa nyaman berada di samping Juvia.

.

.

**Lyon usia 17 tahun**

Aku tidak pernah membayangkan hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Gray, adik yang tak pernah kuanggap tiba – tiba masuk rumah sakit. Tepat saat aku akan merayakan Sweet Seventeen bersama teman – teman sekelasku.

Kejadiannya seperti ini. Aku yang sudah bersiap – siap meninggalkan rumah bersama Juvia tiba – tiba dihalangi oleh Gray. Dengan kesal aku mendorongnya hingga ia jatuh terjerembap. Juvia kaget dan ia langsung membantu Gray berdiri. Aku benci melihat hal ini, seolah – olah Juvia lebih memperhatikan Gray daripada diriku. Aku sudah menahan diri tidak memukul adik sial ini sejak 2 jam lamanya. Gray terus menahanku di rumah dengan alasan "Kepala pusing." Yang benar saja? Aku kan harus segera menghadiri acara ulang tahunku ini! Dan yang lebih parah lagi, Juvia lebih memihak Gray. Ia nampak lebih perhatian kepada Gray ketimbang aku yang notabene adalah pacarnya ini.

"Juvia, kenapa kau lebih memilih menemani anak sial ini daripada menemaniku?" Aku merasa sangat marah. Aku menatap penuh benci kepada Gray. Juvia berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah shock.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak sadar kalau adikmu ini terlihat kesakitan sejak aku datang 3 jam lalu?" jawab Juvia.

"Sakit? Makhluk seperti dia mana mungkin terserang rasa sakit! Kau tahu kan anak ini sering kali membuat ulah agar aku tidak bisa terus disampingmu!"

"Lyon! Aku melakukan ini karena aku peduli kepada dirimu dan keluargamu! Dan lagi, masa kau tidak mengkhawatirkan adikmu? Dimana kasih sayangmu sebagai seorang kakak?"

Emosi meluap – luap di dalam diriku. Kenapa ia sampai mengingatkan yang namanya kasih sayang kepada seorang adik itu sih? Cukup! Aku tidak mau dipusingkan dengan hal sepele itu! Pada intinya Juvia memang lebih menyukai Gray. Aku sudah merasa tidak tenang saat kali pertama mengajak Juvia ke rumahku. Ia jadi lebih perhatian kepada Gray. aku sudah cukup bersabar untuk ini. Tapi, kesabaran ada batasnya juga, kan?

"Sudahlah! Lebih baik kau urus saja anak ini! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi! Kita sudahi saja hubungan ini!" Dengan ini, aku pun melangkah menuju motorku. Tiba – tiba...

_PLAK_

Juvia berdiri di hadapanku dan menamparku.

"Apa yang kau..." belum sempat aku bertanya, Juvia sudah memotong kalimatku.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau berpikiran sempit seperti ini. Dengan mudahnya kau memutus hubungan kita? Lyon, aku selalu disampingmu. Aku tidak pernah mengkhianatimu! Ini kulakukan karena aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu!" tetesan air mata mengalir di wajah Juvia.

Aku tidak berkata apa – apa dan tetap pergi meninggalkannya. Tak kusangka, hal buruk yang dikatakan Juvia benar – benar terjadi. Seolah – olah Tuhan menyesal memberikanku seorang saudara.

Pusing yang dirasakan Gray bukanlah rasa pusing biasa. Hal ini terjadi karena jantungnya mulai melemah sehingga darah yang mengalir ditubuhnya agak terhambat. Dokter berkata kalau hal ini terjadi karena Gray lahir premature dan ia tidak beruntung karena salah satu organ tubuhnya mengalami ketidaksempurnaan fungsi kerja.

Lagi – lagi aku hanya bisa diam.

Kulihat kedua orang tuaku nampak sayu. Ayah terus menenangkan Ibu. Aku melihat Gray yang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Sebenarnya aku masih merasa kesal. Karena ulahnya, acara ulang tahunku pun dibatalkan. Tapi, tidak mungkin aku berteriak – teriak meluapkan amarah padanya di rumah sakit. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menunggunya hingga ia sadar.

Seminggu sudah berlalu, tapi Gray masih dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Setiap hari aku melihat dokter dan perawat – perawat lainnya mengecek ulang alat – alat yang terpasang di tangan dan hidung Gray. Bahkan hari ini mereka menambah satu alat lagi di dada Gray. Karena sudah tidak sabar lagi, aku memilih menghubungi Juvia. Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak tenang dan aku membutuhkannya disampingku. Saat ini juga. Betapa bodohnya aku memutuskannya begitu saja.

Aku tidak suka menunggu, tapi aku harus menunggu. Gray bukan adik yang pernah aku inginkan. Tapi aku tidak suka melihat menyandang status pasien rumah sakit. Aku lebih memilih melihatnya duduk tenang sambil membaca buku rumus di rumah daripad ahanya terbaring diam di ruangan berbau obat itu.

.

.

**Lyon usia 19 tahun**

Hari ini adalah tepat hari ulang tahun Gray. Kini ia berusia 17 tahun dan ia kembali berulah dengan menggodaku.

"Aku sudah cukup umur untuk melihat Tuhan" katanya di sela – sela tawa dan canda yang Juvia lakukan bersamanya.

Aku harus bersabar untuk ini. Sudah susah payah aku berbaikan lagi dengan Juvia. Tidak akan kubiarkan Gray merusak kesabaranku ini hingga aku lepas omongan lagi seperti dulu.

"Melihat Tuhan?" aku menaikkan sebelah alis mataku "Kau itu terlalu banyak dosa untuk melihat Tuhan" ujarku dan kembali memfokuskan diri dengan HP ku.

"Hahaha. Kakak bisa saja" walau pun ia tertawa, tapi aku bisa merasakan sedikit nada kesedihan di sela – sela tawanya.

Berbeda denganku, Juvia malah meresponnya dengan nada sangat khawatir "Jangan berkata seperti itu Gray!"

Gray kembali tertawa "Ha..ha..ha...aku hanya bercanda"

"Juvia, kita pulang" Aku berdiri dan menarik tangan Juvia. Sebenarnya aku tahu Juvia ingin memprotes. Tapi, jam jenguk tamu sudah berakhir dan aku ingin segera meninggalkan Gray. Selain itu, aku ingin segera menenangkan hatiku ini. Sejak seminggu lalu aku merasakan kacau yang luar biasa. Rasanya seperti aku ingin melakukan sesuatu tapi tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku ingin memegang sesuatu dan menahannya. Tapi aku tidak tahu sesuatu itu apa. Aku pernah bercerita tentang masalah ini pada Juvia. Sejak saat itulah Juvia selalu mengajakku datang ke Rumah Sakit untuk melihat Gray. Sesibuk apa pun Juvia tetap mengajakku. Biasanya aku akan menolak kalau sudah berhubungan dengan yang namanya Gray itu. Tapi, entah kenapa akhir – akhir ini aku merasa selalu ingin melihatnya. Atau sekedar mengetahui kalau Gray masih ada.

"Kakak"

Gray tiba – tiba memanggilku. Membuyarkan lamunanku "Apa lagi sih?"

"Hush! Jangan kasar begitu dong! Sama adik sendiri kok jahat sekali!" Juvia mendorong tubuhku masuk kembali ke dalam kamar.

"Apa – apaan sih?" Aku hendak memprotes Juvia. Tapi, aku tertegun melihat raut wajahnya.

"Waktunya sudah tidak ada lagi, Lyon" kata JUvia. Ia berusaha tetap tersenyum meski senyum itu nampak begitu sedih dimataku.

Juvia menutup pintu ruang inap Gray dan membiarkanku berada di ruangan ini hanya bersama Gray. Tubuhku menolak untuk tetap berdiri disini, tapi entah kenapa, rasanya ada sesuatu yang menahanku disini. Seolah – olah ada yang memaksaku menghadapi kenyataan. Aku tidak suka suasana ini. Hatiku semakin tidak tenang.

Suara Gray memecahkan lamunanku. "Sampai sekarang apa kakak tidak suka dengan kehadiranku?"

Ini pertama kalinya Gray menanyakan hal seperti ini. Aku menjawabnya hanya dengan mengangguk pelan.

"Kakak tidak mau menganggapku adik?" ia bertanya lagi. Aku tidak menjawabnya. Kali ini kuberanikan diri menatapnya. Aku tidak suka melihat kondisinya seperti ini.

Gray tersenyum kecil "Maafkan aku, kak. Aku tidak akan lama kok"

"Tidak akan lama apa?" akhirnya aku angkat bicara. Kali ini aku mendekatinya. Cahaya bulan malam ini nampak pucat. Sepucat sosok yang terbaring di hadapanku ini.

Gray menggenggam kedua tanganku. Tangannya terasa bergetar. Aku tidak kuat merasakan ini.

"Aku senang menjadi adikmu. Kau kakak yang baik hati. Aku tahu karena kau sangat peduli terhadap sekitarmu" ujar Gray pelan.

Aku terdiam menatapnya. Rasanya mataku mulai basah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa.

"Aku menyayangi kakak. Maafkan aku kalau menjadi beban kakak selama ini" kelopak mata Gray mulai menutup perlahan.

"Gray...a..ku.." rasa tegang menyelimutiku. Tidak! Ini bukan yang kuinginkan! Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Gray!

"Adikku...Gray..." tepat saat aku mengatakan sesuatu yang terkubur di dalam hatiku sejak lama, Gray pun menutup mata untuk selamanya.

Malam itu baru kusadari, bagaimana bentuk kasih sayang yang pernah kupertanyakan ini. Dan aku tahu apa sesuatu yang tiba – tiba ingin kutahan sejak seminggu lalu itu. Selama ini aku tidak pernah menyadari kalau sebenarnya jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku sangat menyayangi Gray. Aku tidak pernah mengakuinya dan menguburnya dalam – dalam karena aku tidak suka. Aku tidak suka menjadi seorang kakak yang begitu sayang kepada adiknya. Aku takut jika andai saja adikku pergi, aku tidak bisa merelakannya. Tapi, malam ketika Tuhan memanggil Gray, seberapa besar pun usahaku untuk membencinya aku tetap saja menyayanginya. Tuhan seperti tahu kalau hal ini akan terjadi dan membiarkanku membenci adikku ini. Tuhan tahu sebenarnya aku anak yang lemah. Bahkan hari pertama ketika melihat Gray, aku tidak bisa menunjukkan kasih sayangku ini karena Gray hanya sebentar berada di alam dunia.

Gray ada di sampingku karena Tuhan menginginkan agar aku tidak menjadi anak yang tenggelam dalam kelemahan hingga memilih jalan kegelapan. Seperti saat Gray menyadarkanku tentang bahaya kekerasan, membuatku berhenti bermain – main dengan kaum hawa, dan membantuku menyadari arti kasih sayang yang sesungguhnya. Ia seperti Malaikat yang dikirimkan Tuhan untukku. Dan ketika aku sudah berada di jalan yang benar, maka Tuhan akan mengambil kembali Malaikatnya. Jika memang benar ini jalan terbaik agar aku bisa melepaskannya, aku rela. Aku rela dengan segenap hatiku. Gray, adik yang tak pernah kuanggap, namun selalu ada di dalam hatiku ini. Adikku, Gray, selamat tidur. Terima kasih untuk selama ini. Kakak akan selalu menyayangimu.

Selesai

* * *

><p>Jadi bagaimana pendapat readers tentang fanfic ini? Review ditunggu :D<p> 


End file.
